


YOU ARE NOT ALONE

by STAILS565



Category: Actor RPF, Kerbera( Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Meeting your deceased love ones, Souls searching for a vessel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerbera and some others got chosen to harbor some of the deceased love ones souls how will the ones who are missed react by meeting their love ones again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU ARE NOT ALONE

**Author's Note:**

> *~ Kerbera Fafiction: check them out my friends they are amazing!
> 
> No Copyright intended

Your not alone when someone special dies they live within you. You live on and carry their memories with youself , you don't want them gone don't forget them. 

," Gustavo what are you thinking man," a voice said an angel appear tattooed his snowy angel wings glowing 

The man that was called answers," just something Jimmy ," 

," you better tell," Jimmy," The Rev," Sullivan said, looking a little pissed but curious 

Gustavo Cerati answers," I'm thinking if we can chose some of the people to be our vessels for a while," 

," so, we can chose who we can be inside off?," The Rev ask, a little surpsied

The other man nodded

," that's cool," the angel that was surprised said, he wanted to meet his friends again no matter what

Gustavo said," if your about to ask if Jehovah is okay with it he says yes its fine," seeing a concerned look donning The Rev's features

," you are always fast fool," the other angel said seeing his friend smiled

********  
Your deceased love ones live within you don't think that your alone cause your not.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are honored ^_^


End file.
